


now panic

by wrabbit



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Davy Jones' Locker, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was hell. It had to be. Why else would he be faced with this man again, in this vast empty limbo, tripled down to the last detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now panic

"Now, don't panic," Sparrow said, one of them at least.

James pressed his hand to his chest, as he had countless times the past hours, weeks, days - none could know, as though he would still feel the horrible burning tightness of a sword in his breastbone. He had been walking for god knew how long across the flat landscape and ever since he had stumbled across Sparrow, the colors, movement and noises of him were almost too much.

Now, Norrington stared at the three Jack Sparrow's before him and felt faintness steal through his limbs.

This was hell. It had to be. Why else would he be faced with this man again, in this vast empty limbo, tripled down to the last detail.

One of the Sparrow's grabbed for him as Norrington's feet slid underneath him, barking orders at another of his copies.

"I promise I'm not a demon." Jack grinned brightly, blinding Norrington briefly with gold. "Now I believe you know my ship..."


End file.
